Letters to Bucky
by andjudar
Summary: Connie, the girl Bucky took to the Stark Expo, writes him letters after he left for England.
1. Letter 1

Notes: Those are the letters of Conny to Bucky. Please understand that she is a desperate young woman, quite naive and has no idea how the world works, especially the war.

To Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes  
107th Infantry Regiment  
New York Army National Guard  
England, United Kingdom

Brooklyn, NY

My dearest James,

I know that it's only been a few days since you left, but it feels like an eternity. I am sorry that I am already writing to you because you told me that I needed to be strong but I just miss you so much. I don't want to imagine you being out there in the line of fire. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting injured.

My mother says that soldiers always need support. So, I thought that in this simple letter, I can let you know how much your service is appreciated - not only by me but every American citizen. It might just help you remember the people you love and the freedoms you fight for. I feel a little silly writing to you, you are probably just getting settled and here I am, pesky little me.

Things are quiet around here. Bonnie's brother Harold has also been called in, he will leave for England in a couple of weeks. Bonnie's been crying a lot since the news came in. After all, their father died in WWI. I am telling her that it is a noble cause to actively defend your country. Just like you! I mean, you so bravely went out there to fight for what you believe in.

Remember that we went to the Stark Expo the evening before you left? There was an article about it in the 'Times, and a very cute picture of us. Well, the four of us, you and I and Bonnie with your weird little friend – Steve? He was nothing like you described him to me. In fact, Bonnie was quite upset when he just disappeared on her during the show. I have to tell you that she was not at all attracted to him. He seemed like a nice guy, but he is kind of strange. To be honest, I wouldn't have asked Bonny to join us if you had told me the truth about him.

I saw him the other day, Steve I mean. Two days ago, coming out of a recruitment center. Apparently he is still trying to enlist. I recall you told me that he - quite desperately - wanted to join the army, too. I am not really seeing it happen, I mean, you know how he looks like, right? Anyway, he must be a very good friend, for how much you seem to look out for him.

Oh well, Bonny said that he could at least have taken her home, as you did with me. It was a shame, though, that you had to leave so early in the morning. I couldn't really say goodbye to you. I wish I have had the chance to do so, to show you just how much I'd miss you. I know it might just be little naive me but maybe I could have convinced you not to go at all.

I know (well, I hope with all my heart) you will be fine! I remember you said that you have always been the best at everything. At sports, in the classroom? Might have even been a little overachiever? Three times YMCA welterweight boxing champion? Well, you were never one shy to boast. But please, try not to over there!

The days are getting shorter and it's dawning quite early lately. It embarrasses me quite a bit to tell you this, but I dream about you a lot. I find myself clinging to my prayers for comfort. Every night I pray to God that he will keep HIs hands over you to keep you safe. I pray He will keep you out of harm's way until we can be together again.

I miss you…

Forever yours, Connie


	2. Letter 2

2.

To Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes  
107th Infantry Regiment  
New York Army National Guard  
England, United Kingdom

Brooklyn, NY

Dear James

I have no idea if you received my letter, but I know you haven't written back. It's been two months... Well, you must have not received it. I asked the mailman and he said that postal services with the warfront are very difficult at the moment. Sometimes letters don't go through and sometimes the regiments move so quickly that it's hard to keep up with them.

Well…It's been a few weeks now since you've been gone. Long weeks…

In any case, I am sorry that I haven't written earlier but I admit that I was kind of expecting a reply from you. Bonnie's brother Harold has already send a handful of letters home and he has just been there a couple of weeks. Maybe you two have met, maybe not. I was told that not all the Regiments are sent to the same settlement.

There's this new thing and it makes me so proud. Norman Rockwell, the cover artist of the Saturday Evening Post, created this fabulous image of what he calls "Rosie the Riveter". You might have seen it, I am sure that it's going around quite a lot. It's one of those campaigns they came up with to encourage women to become wartime workers. I mean, most Americans still hold this old fashioned notion of the place of a woman in society, They truly believe that a woman's proper place is in the home, working as a housewife, caring for her husband and children and handling the household chores. Now, because of the war, all those patterns were disrupted and all of us, men and women alike were thrusted into new roles and activities related to the war. Today, all kinds of employment are seen as vital war jobs, even the everyday civilian jobs, not just the factory jobs. They say that the more women take up jobs, the sooner the war is won.

With the many men and women serving overseas in our nation's armed forces, most of us who remain here have to dedicate ourselves to supporting the war effort. In whatever means available. Three weeks ago, my mother took a job in an aircraft manufacturing plant and my sister Sally now works in a munitions plant.

I am thinking about getting a job at Eisen-EMCO, the biggest military uniform production factory here in the New York area. I just wish there was more we could do for our boys out there… I wish I could do more for you, too. You must be lonely.

So I hope that you are proud of your girl here, doing what needs to be done to help from this part of the world. But I want you to know that it is hard for me, too. I know we didn't have that much time together but I just feel that those moments were all that was needed.

Well, I won't take up more of your time. Please know that I miss you, so much!

Forever love, Connie


End file.
